During their lifetime, it is reported that most people will have foot problems of sufficient importance to cause discomfort and/or pain. Most minor foot problems are discussed with amateurs, such as shoe salespersons. More serious problems are referred to primary care physicians or orthopedists. Ideally, pedorthic management begins with an evaluation of footwear and foot support. Regardless of whether a foot problem is minor or substantial, the foot and shoe must work together as a unit, with the shoe providing proper alignment and support of the foot.
Where it is found that a person is not receiving the proper alignment and support from his or her footwear, orthotics can be used in conjunction with the footwear to provide the support needed. Orthotics are typically inserted into the person's shoes, and therefore are also referred to as “orthotic inserts.” The terms orthotics and orthotic inserts are used interchangeably herein.
One advantage of using orthotics is to augment the arch support provided by footwear. Lack of sufficient arch support leads to numerous foot problems. For example, lack of support in the medial arch (the main arch along the inside of the foot) can lead to foot fatigue, plantar fasciitis (heel spurs), neuroma pain, or bunions. Lack of support in the metatarsal arch (under the ball of the foot) can cause metatarsalgia (a pain in the ball of the foot), pain in the toes, or decreased balance control. Orthotics have been developed to deal with each of these problems, either individually or in combination.
A proper orthotic should provide support for both the metatarsal arch and the plantar arch simultaneously. A typical problem in developing orthotics is the difficulty in balancing the need for proper arch support with the comfort of the user. In one known type of orthotics, a soft, “cushion-type” pad is provided. Although the orthotic pad has an initial contour to provide arch support, it is too soft to maintain support during wear. Accordingly, under the weight of the user, the orthotic pad ultimately conforms to the shape of the foot rather than vice versa, and as a result, fails to provide adequate support to the wearer.
To overcome the shortcomings of the orthotic pads described above, other known orthotics have been made of rigid materials (such as hard plastics). A disadvantage of the rigid, relatively hard orthotics is that, initially, they can be uncomfortable for the user. The rigid orthotic typically has a contoured upper portion that applies pressure to (and thus supports) the foot arches. Users unaccustomed to the constant pressure applied by the rigid orthotic may find it irritating. The arch support, although ultimately helpful in the treatment of foot problems described above, is initially difficult to wear due to the user's unfamiliarity with arch support products. The pressure applied by the protrusions in the orthotic can lead to acute irritation or, in some instances, calluses.
As a result of the discomfort, some users may stop wearing orthotics altogether and abandon their treatment program, thereby failing to obtain proper treatment and possibly escalating their foot problems.
It is therefore desirable to provide an orthotic that is sufficiently rigid so as to provide adequate arch support, yet comfortable in use.